1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical switch, and more particularly, an optical switch using integrated Bragg grating technology and that is able to provide full wavelength conversion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current optical switching systems usually are for optical signals covering a range of spectrum without wavelength differentiation or selection. Historically, in the wavelength division multiplex (WDM) networks of the past, adding, dropping, cross connecting, or wavelength conversion of individual wavelengths has involved conversion of the signal back to the electrical domain. More recent development of the optical switches now provide an advantage that the optical signals are switched entirely in the optical domain without converting these signals into electrical signals. However, due to the multiplexing and de-multiplexing requirements by discrete components, the cost and size of these switches is high. It is desirable to have wavelength selective switching and routing capability, in addition to optical wavelength conversion.